Harry's Challenge
by The Ghostly Minion
Summary: This is what should have happened at dinner the night of Harry's first DADA class OotP. Note that the first Chapter is my original one-shot I've left up for comparative purposes. CHs 2-3 expand the original and revise it; CH 4 and beyond is completely new material.
1. Genesis: The Original One-Shot Story

Harry's Challenge

**A/N: I am thrilled that I am able to create my own universes in the reality created by JKR. I own the ideas and characters and places which are unfamiliar. Anything you recognize belongs to the Creator.**

**I felt this one-shot could be better and so I am writing a revision. My Beta, alix33 has suggested that the original should be my prologue/preface to the expanded story.**

**Therefore, be alerted. YOU WILL SEE THIS CHAPTER EXPANDED UPON AND ELABORATED IN CHAPTERS TWO AND THREE.**

**Chapters four and five will be completely new material. If there is enough reader interest (I will put up a poll), I could pick it up, down the line.**

The Great Hall was buzzing with gossip, speculation, and simple character assassination, all centered about Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived-But-Not-At-All-Well-At-The-Moment.

For Harry, things had all gone south the night of the third challenge, last June. The Maze, the Graveyard, Cedric's death, the Resurrection of Voldemort, the Battle for survival, the Return, the Attack by Barty Crouch Jr., the Minister's refusal to accept the truth, and his silencing of the only witness. Just this should have been enough for a lifetime. But it was only a small heap next to the preexisting piles of pain, starting from his second Halloween and moving forward.

But it was after he returned to the Dursleys from school that life told him that his was not worth living. The isolation from everyone. Hell, a mocking letter from Malfoy would have made his summer! The only 'Harry' thing he did, which was saving Dudley from the Dementors, only led to a surreal Wizengamot trial. Even after being sprung from 'Durskaban', things did not improve an iota. The pathetic excuse Ron, Hermione and the others had for not haven written him, that Dumbledore said 'no' (NONE of the Gryffindors had the courage to stand up for what was right?!).

Well, that was just more understandable than Dumbledore's, "want Harry to have space to grieve" 'reasoning'. He was acquitted before the Wizengamot, but Dumbledore did not speak to him and disappeared immediately after the verdict. Reading all the articles defaming him (and there seemed to be thousands of those). No one would give him a straight answer about the happenings in the Wizarding world, what/who this 'Order" was, nor its purpose.

Coming back to school, Harry found that the worst of his second and fourth years had returned with a vengeance. He was, in truth alone, without support, or friendship or affection. Then today. The verbal attack by Umbridge in DADA, with no real support for him from anyone. The explosion, lancing the three month old boil of pain. The detentions. The mockery and derision he felt from all directions. Life as it had been was just not viable any more.

Harry pondered deeply at the Black Lake for two hours, finally using the intelligence with which his parents had blessed him, then returning at the start of Dinner.

Harry ignored the tables as he entered, walking to the Head Table. He looked at Dumbledore. "Headmaster, I would like permission to speak to the students and staff at this time," While he had spoken in a low voice, the predictably loud voice of Snape filled the Hall.

"Potter! How dare you! Even at his worst, your brat of a father never had the gall to ask to speak to the School! 200 points from Gryffindor, and two months of detentions with me, might serve to force-feed you some humility!"

Before anyone else could react, Dumbledore spoke with a chill in his voice. "I will remind you again, just this once, Severus. The final word on points and detentions lies with me, not with you."

Dumbledore looked at Harry, considering. _Something has happened in the last few hours. Harry is growing into his full potential as a wizard, no, more importantly, as a man. It is as if James and Lily are speaking to him and guiding him._ "No points are removed from Gryffindor, and Mr. Potter will serve no detentions for making his request. Harry, say what you must. No one will interrupt you, at least no one with any regard for house points or detentions."

"Thank you, Headmaster."

Harry stood in the center of the Great Hall. For a moment, he seemed to shrink even smaller, then he straightened, his presence filling the Great Hall. "I need to make something clear from the start. I should be falling from the Astronomy tower right now, joining the only ones who ever loved me unreservedly, joining them in the next great adventure. I stand here for one reason alone. I won't give anyone here the satisfaction of my passing. I shall **not **'go gentle into that good night'. I will fight Voldemort, not for you, not for the world, magical or not, but for revenge. I hold him responsible for all the ill in my life, from October 31, 1981, through this night and until he is gone for good. He will pay for this and by my hand."

"Today marked the rock-bottom in my life. There is no one here whom I could count upon for unreserved friendship, or support, let alone affection. All here have harmed me to one degree or another. I feel every bit of your hatred, mockery, distrust and plain insult. But I find that has all changed."

"Let me ask here. Is there any of you who dream about Cedric's death? Please stand up." No one, save Cho stood. "I dream of it too, every single night. Always the same. The graveyard and the Death Curse. Surely I'll push him out of the way this time. Surely I will intercept the curse this time." Harry's face was awash in silent tears. "But of course it cannot be. The curse strikes and I awake with my screams filling my head, yet never reaching my mouth. I rarely sleep, and then only three hours a night, if I am lucky."

"Today, I have received detentions for telling the truth. Professor Umbridge, I apologize unreservedly for my outburst, not for my telling the truth. You bore the brunt of three months of my pain, anger, sadness. You did not deserve that and for that I am sorry."

"Now I have a challenge for the entire world, all 5.5 Thousand Millions of Humanity, magical or not. I know what I experienced to be the truth. I ask, no, I **demand** that my memories of that night be placed in a Pensieve, for all to view. I **demand** to testify about that night, under Viritaserum. I have nothing to hide, nor will I allow anything to remain hidden. If you refuse this, then we all know where disillusion and denial lie."

The silence in the Hall was deafening. Harry continued. "There are a few who don't need this challenge to know I was truthful. I know who you are. You are not more than a dozen and a half. Some of you are not at Hogwarts. Know now that I love you, for an eternity and beyond. Know you that I no longer have grievances with you, for anything that I might have had against you has been burned away in love. I cannot remember any of them at all. Each of you are so valued by me, that all the gold in Gringotts pales into insignificance. I must have all of you with me, if I am to survive, let alone live."

"I've only few things more to say now. Headmaster, would you and the faculty determine if I may have private quarters, where I and I alone shall sleep, but which has a common room in which I may see, talk, study and be with those about whom I have spoken. Should the answer to my request be 'no', then I humbly request that I be resorted into Slytherin House."

For the first time since Harry began, there was sound in the Hall, the sound of a dozen or so students fainting dead away. Professor McGonagall rose. "Harry, why these requests?"

"The first is a request for Sanctuary, where I can be Harry and be with those who see Harry and not whatever flavor of 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' is being peddled this week."

"In Slytherin, I know where I stand. Three are among the ones I love. The First Years mostly have yet to make up their minds. With the exceptions I mentioned, the Second through Seventh Years hate me with a passion that is not likely to change much. So, if not Sanctuary, at least a place that will be honest."

The faculty looked at each other, with a mélange of emotions on their faces: shock, dismay realization, admiration, and in all faces more than a hint of shame. Then came the last voice anyone expected. A sugary little-girl voice. "Hem Hem, Mr. Potter, I accept your apology. Since the matter of your truthfulness will be publicly decided soon, I drop your detentions."

"Thank you, Professor Umbridge."

The Headmaster arose. Mr. Potter, your requests will be considered tonight, you will have your answer at Breakfast." He waved his wand and a table, a third of the size of the House Tables appeared. "This is Sanctuary Table. Here, you and your companions may eat, study, socialize, and enjoy fellowship. At this table you will not be bothered by others, except for school business."

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore."

Before he could walk over to the table, McGonagall spoke again. "For tonight, and until housing for Mr. Potter is determined, the Gryffindor Common Room will play host to Sanctuary. By 8:00 pm, the prefects are charged with keeping that room for only Harry and those he loves. I will see that suitable beds, bathrooms and personal effects are supplied. Mr. Potter, you and yours need to be up and dressed by 6:30 am, so as not to inconvenience the rest of the house.

"Yes professor. And thank you."

Harry sat at the middle of Sanctuary, so he could be surrounded by and be close to those he loved. But no one else yet moved. "Please come and join me. All of us know who we are." Then Harry started singing in a light tenor:

_" If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
Just call me up  
Because you know I'll be there_

_And I'll see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you_

_So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
Your true colors  
Are beautiful like a rainbow"_

And with that each came up, hugged him, kissed him and was hugged and kissed in return. Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Fred, George, Susan Bones, Luna Lovegood, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, Tracy Davis. When they were all seated, Harry looked around. "I don't know about anyone else, but I'm ready to eat."

**A/N: My maiden effort. I've made a few minor changes, in the interest better clarity. ****I**** also forgot to thank my two Beta Readers, ****MioneJeanPotter and featheredschist. They should receive the ****l****ion's share of praise, any shortcomings are, of course solely on my shoulders.**

**Thanks also to my current beta alix33.**

**Words 1,877  
Posted 05/26/14; 03/31/2015**


	2. Help will alway be given

**A/N: I am thrilled that I am able to create my own universes in the reality created by JKR. I own the ideas and characters and places which are unfamiliar. Anything you recognize belongs to the Creator.**

**I am very gratified with the response this story has received since 12/08/2014. However, I fel****t**** the story could be a lot better. Therefore, this is the first chapter of my revision. **

**To repeat, this is an expansion of the original one-shot. So it is going to look a lot like the first chapter except it is more detailed. The original one-shot is up on the advice of my Beta to provide a comparison. **

**I 'm planning for four ****more ****chapters. I will write those so that I can continue the story, if reader response ****warrants.**

Harry Potter sat at his favorite spot next to Black Lake, pondering the most recent set of troubles in his life.

For Harry, things had all gone south the night of the third TriWizard challenge, last June. The maze, the graveyard, Cedric's death, the resurrection of Voldemort, the battle for survival, the return, the attack by Barty Crouch Jr., the Minister's refusal to accept the truth, and his silencing of the only witness.

The return from Hogwarts only taught him that the pain from the third task and it's fallout had only begun. The isolation from from his friends hurt him as badly as the Cruciatus curses from Voldemort had, but had lasted for weeks. Hell, even a mocking letter from Malfoy would have made his summer! Even after being sprung from 'Durskaban', things did not improve an iota. The pathetic excuse Ron, Hermione and the others had for not haven written him, that Dumbledore said 'no' (NONE of the Gryffindors had the courage to stand up for what was right?!). Well, that was just more understandable than Dumbledore's, 'We need Harry to have space to grieve' 'reasoning'.

The only 'Harry' thing he did that summer, was saving Dudley from the Dementors, and that only led to a surreal Wizengamot trial. He was acquitted before the Wizengamot, but Dumbledore did not speak to him the entire time there and disappeared immediately after the verdict.

Harry read all the articles defaming him. They had practically made a scrapbook for him of the seemingly thousands of articles questioning his truthfulness and his sanity and his motives. Only Dumbledore seemed to get in the neck more than he. And then, there was this Order of the Phoenix. No one would give him a straight answer about what/who this 'Order' was, nor its purpose. Being told he was 'too young' and to 'not worry about adult business' didn't sooth his nerves or temper.

He felt bad about taking his pain and discontent, and his worries and fears out on his friends, particularly Hermione and Ron. His upset at not being named a prefect startled him. He hadn't really thought about being a prefect and he knew he had not applied himself to his studies as he should. But to pick Ron over him was a joke. He knew Ron's grades were worse than his and he knew Ron would never be serious enough about the responsibility to make a good prefect.

Then Hermione sent back her badge, saying that 'If Harry isn't good enough to be prefect, I'm not either', that had warmed him, inexplicably. That mended their friendship. Soon they were working in the Black library together, finishing their summer homework and getting a head start on their fifth year studies. Harry wondered about the warm feeling he had when he was with her and the odd but pleasant feeling of butterflies in his stomach. He didn't understand those feelings at all, thanks to his relatives. Friendship was a hard enough concept for him to understand after all. His new feelings for Hermione simply didn't compute.

After returning to school, Harry found that the worst of his second and fourth years had returned with a vengeance. The borderline fear he'd felt from others when they thought he was 'The Heir of Slytherin' in his second year was back. Without being told, he knew that many students thought he had murdered Cedric Diggory. Those who thought that also were convinced he would kill again and they were afraid.

He knew that many of his schoolmates thought he'd made crazy, egotistical claims about Voldemort's return. Even in Gryffindor, his housemates questioned him and demanded 'the **real** story'. He was told that a number of his schoolmates had barely been allowed to return this year and that the historically small first year class was due to parents' fears about him. He could feel that a lot of them wanted him to have not come back, or for him to leave and let them be at Hogwarts in peace.

Just as he had felt the school's derision at 'Harry the cheater' last year, he felt it again now. He could sense their conclusion that he was somehow pulling the wool over their eyes for some underhanded purpose.

He wished that could swear upon his life and magic that he didn't kill Cedric and that what he said he saw after they both grabbed the TriWizard Cup was true. But this wish was futile, just as he had wished to make oaths about not being the 'Heir of Slytherin' and that he did not enter himself into the TriWizard Tournament and that he was being forced to compete. A 'beneficent' Ministry did not allow under-aged witches and wizards to make such oaths, for their 'protection'. To even make the attempt would cause his wand to knock him out.

He felt he was practically alone, without support, or friendship or affection. He still had Hermione and Ron, Neville, the twins and Ginny in Gryffindor. But he knew that they got hit with the same sort of fallout he received. It was unfair, and he despaired because they were hurt because of him. He could also pick up that there were others who believed him and supported him from the other three houses. None of them said anything publicly, nor did they approach him. He could understood that they wouldn't buck the negative current in the school, and he couldn't blame them.

Then there was today. The verbal attack him by Umbridge in DADA. Even the help he got from his friends couldn't stop Umbridge from boring in on him. He finally exploded, lancing this three month-old boil of pain. And then the detention, two weeks worth. The mockery and derision he felt from all directions when the news went out on the gossip hotline.

So now he sat, wondering if this was worth it. He couldn't withdraw, as much as he wished to do so, he needed to sit his OWLs first. "I can't see how I'll make it through the year. Too many people are against me and my friends are too few and too powerless. I need help and there's none to be found."

"_**Harry, help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it."**_

**-****HC-**

Harry stiffened, then sat stock-still. He knew that voice. The voice he heard when Dementors came too close, the voice shouting to his mum to take him and escape. The voice that told him to stand firm, to break the bond between the two wands, grab the Portkey and Cedric, to escape the graveyard.

Harry could not move. He felt more than saw the silver glow, enveloping him and comforting him. Then, he started when he heard a second voice.

"_**Harry love, please turn around."**_

He knew that voice as well. That was the voice pleading Voldemort for his life. The voice that told him how proud she was of him. Slowly he turned around and saw the faces he first saw in the Mirror of Erised. "M—Mum. D—Dad. Is it really you?"

They nodded, smiling. Harry rushed to them, hugging them. Even though his arms went through them, it was truly a hug. He was surrounded by comfort, by love and acceptance, feelings he could now remember and put names to. It felt like the best hug of his life. Only the hug given him by Hermione at the end of their second year could match this.

"Mum, Dad, h-how can this be?..."

Lily Marie Potter wiped a tear from her face, smiling at him, with joy, love, pride and sadness blended in her face.

"_**Harry, do you remember what Dumbledore said to you in Hagrid's hut in your second year?"**_

"Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it... But does that mean Professor Dumbledore sent you? Or the Castle? Is it really you, or have I gone 'round the bend?

"_**No son,**_ said James, looking proud that his son had found Lily's brains and had asked them the right questions. **_"We are not like the portraits in the castle, or ghosts like Nick. Both of those are memories of a dead person. Your mother and I are the spirits or souls, if you like, that were freed when Lord Voldemort killed us that night."_**

"_**Dear Harry, we were given a choice. Because we gave our lives, we could wait to leave for the 'Next Great Adventure' and be with you and support as best we could. So we have been with you ever since, every step of the way."**_ Lily smiled, looking at Harry both pridefully and sorrowfully. _**"I do not really know why Albus overrode our will and placed you with my sister and her family. I'm sure he did it with the best of intentions..."**_

"_**But we know to where that road leads. **I_nterjected James. _**"Whether what he did kept you safe from Voldemort's followers, I don't know, but they never saved you from your 'guardians'. Our will explicitly said never to allow you to live with them. You have spent most of the last fourteen years in Hell and how you are not an abusive lunatic is a miracle."**_

"_**We were with you the whole time son. And we tried to guide you, but our voices were so weak there. We were the voices of your conscience and will. Maybe you heard us, or maybe you just were too good to give in. Nothing you have ever done, or will do will make us more proud of you than that you are the person you are."**_ Lily's voice cracked at the end, and tears covered her face.

"_**Prongslet, you need to get a hold of our will, so you may become free of the Dursleys. You know Susan Bones, ask her to write her Aunt Amelia. She heads the DMLE and was our close friend. In our will we stated that your were to be raised by Sirius Black, your godfather. If not by him, then by your godmother, Alice Longbottom and her family.."**_

"What!" Exclaimed Harry, shocked. "Neville never said anything about this?"

"_**His gram might never have told him." **_Lily's voice held regret and pain.**_ "You see, dear, it worked both ways. I was his godmother and you two would have grown up as best friends, even bothers in all but blood had we lived. But we didn't and Neville's parents were attacked by DeathEaters and driven to madness with curses. They are in the permanent spell damage ward at St. Mungo's, but their spirits are with us."_**

"_**Harry, we did have a third option, one that needed the will to be opened, as your third guardian does not know our wishes." **_James looked at Harry, with guilt and sorrow warring in his face. _**"Our third choice was Amelia Bones and you would have been Susan Bones' brother growing up."**_

Harry took this news quietly. It seemed to him that he was no longer able to register surprise.

"_**Son, there is much we need to say and too little time to get it all done. When you asked the Headmaster why Voldemort wanted to kill you, he should have told you then. There is a prophecy made about you:**_

**"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..." ** _**Exactly what this means is open to conjecture. The Headmaster may have some ideas and he should tell you now. One thing we do know is that you can't do it alone. Many will help, but the most important ones, your Companions, are the ones who believed what you've said about that night last June. There are at least five outside Hogwarts, may be seven. There are eleven waiting for you in the Great Hall."**_

"Eleven? That many? But who are they? Even knowing that there were some here, Harry hadn't thought it through carefully. Lily's laugh tinkled like a bell. _**"You have our brains, Harry. Besides your godbrother and godsister, who else?"**_ Harry thought and his parents saw the proverbial light come on. "_**Got it on one, Prongslet! Well done. When you return, ask the Headmaster to speak to the students and staff. Remind him about Hogwarts help if you must. Have you sussed out what you need to say?"**_ Harry thought a moment, brightened and nodded. Then, he embraced his parents once more and headed towards the Great Hall.

**A/N: ****Thanks go to alix33, who is my beta for this venture. Any further problems you might find ****are****, of course, on me.**

**Story recommendation: **_**A Squib Worth**_**, by Naia (****id: 4771879****). What if at age 11, Harry Potter was a squib? And what if he still had to vanquish Voldemort? Here is one answer.**

**Once more, Thanks to all you who read my efforts. Visitors, hits, reviews, follows, favorites, C2s are my only payment. Believe me, they make me feel rich!**

**Words 2,368  
Posted 12/23/14, 03/31/2015**


	3. The Challenge

**A/N: I am thrilled that I am able to create my own universes in the reality created by JKR. I own the ideas and characters and places which are unfamiliar. Anything you recognize belongs to the Creator.**

**Thank you for looking at the second chapter of the revision. To repeat, this is an expansion and elaboration of the original one-shot. So it is going to look a lot like the first chapter except it is more detailed. The original one-shot is up on the advice of my beta, alix33 to provide a comparison.**

Harry ignored the tables as he entered, walking to the Head Table. He looked at Dumbledore. "Headmaster, I remember you telling me that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. I would like permission to speak to the students and staff at this time," While he had spoken in a low voice, the predictably loud voice of Severus Snape filled the Hall.

"Potter! How dare you! Even at his worst, your brat of a father never had the gall to ask to speak to the School! 200 points from Gryffindor, and two months of detentions with me might serve to force-feed you some humility!"

Before anyone else could react, Dumbledore spoke quietly, but with a chill in his voice. "I will remind you again, just this once, Severus. The final word on points and detentions lies with me, not with you."

Dumbledore looked at Harry, considering. _Something has happened in the last few hours. Harry is growing into his full potential as a wizard, no, more importantly, as a man. It is as if James and Lily are speaking to him and guiding him. __He is quite right, I did tell him that__._ Raising his voice and speaking to all present. "No points are removed from Gryffindor, and Mr. Potter will serve no detentions for making his request. Harry, say what you must. No one will interrupt you, at least no one with any regard for house points or detentions."

"Thank you, Headmaster."

Harry stood in the center of the Great Hall. For a moment, he seemed to shrink even smaller, then he straightened and his presence filled the Great Hall. "I need to make something clear from the start. Everything that happened on that horrible night last June happened just as I have told Professor Dumbledore, just as he told the three schools. For better or for worse, Tom Marvolo Riddle, who calls himself Lord Voldemort. has decided that the world is not big enough for him and for Harry James Potter." Harry ignored the predictable gasps at the sound of Riddle's made-up name. "I promise you this; I shall **not **'go gentle into that good night'. I will fight and defeat Voldemort, not for the 'world', magical or not, but for those for whom I care, and for justice, justice for my parents and myself. I hold him responsible for all the ill in my life, from October 31, 1981, through this night and until he is gone for good. He will pay for this and by my hand."

"Look, I need the truth from all of you. Do you think I killed Cedric Diggory? If you do, please stand." Harry looked around and it and saw about 40 people sitting. That didn't particularly surprise him except when he saw Cho Chang sitting. "Thanks. That is about what I thought. It wouldn't surprise me it that is the way the entire Wizarding World sees me too.

"OK, another question. Are there any of you who dream about Cedric's death? Please stand." This time no one, save Cho stood. Harry continued, speaking to her directly. "I dream of it too, every single night. Always the same. The graveyard and the Death Curse. Surely I'll push him out of the way this time. Surely I will intercept the curse this time." Harry's face and Cho's were both awash in silent tears. "But of course it cannot be. The curse strikes and I awake with my screams filling my head, yet never reaching my mouth. I rarely sleep, and then only three hours a night, if I am lucky."

"Today, I have received detentions for telling the truth. Professor Umbridge, I apologize unreservedly for my outburst, not for my telling the truth. You bore the brunt of three months of my pain, anger, sadness. You did not deserve that and for that I am sorry. Of course I willingly accept the detentions I've earned"

"Now I have a challenge for the entire world, or at least Wizarding Britain. If you truly think I killed Cedric, why have I not been tried and punished? Seems the right thing to do. I know why. If I were tried the whole truth would come out. Another died that night, on the orders of Minister Fudge. I know what I experienced to be the truth. Sadly, we all know what would happen, if I tried to make a magical oath. So, I ask, no, I **demand** that my memories of that night be placed in a Pensieve, for all to view! I **D****emand** to testify about that night, under Viritaserum! I **DEMAND** that the Wizengamot meet here, in the Great Hall, with the student body and judge my charges! I have **nothing** to hide, nor will I allow anything to remain hidden! If you refuse this, then we all know where disillusion and denial lie!"

The roar in the Hall was deafening. Harry held up his hand, silencing the hall. "There are a few who don't need this challenge to know I was truthful. I know who you are. You are not more than a dozen and a half. Some of you are not at Hogwarts. Know now that I love you, that each of you are so valued by me, that all the gold in Gringotts pales into insignificance. I must have all of you with me, if I am to survive, let alone live."

"I've only few things more to say now. Headmaster, would you and the faculty determine if I may have private quarters, where I and I alone shall sleep, but which has a common room in which I may see, talk, study and be with those about whom I have spoken. Should the answer to my request be 'no', then I humbly request that I be resorted into Slytherin House."

Professor McGonagall rose. "Harry, why these requests?"

"The first is a request for sanctuary, where I can be Harry and be with those who see Harry and not whatever flavor of 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' is being peddled this week."

"If I end up in Slytherin, I know where I stand. Three are among the ones I love. The first years mostly have yet to make up their minds. With the exceptions I mentioned, the second through seventh years hate me with a passion that is not likely to change much. So, if not sanctuary, at least a place that will be honest."

The faculty looked at each other, with a mélange of emotions on their faces: shock, dismay, admiration, and in all their faces more than a hint of shame. Then came the last voice anyone expected.

A sugary little-girl voice filled the hall. "Hem Hem. Mr. Potter, I accept your apology. Since the matter of your truthfulness will be publicly decided soon, I drop your detentions." Dolores Umbridge was well pleased with what happened. This attention-seeking delinquent would soon be exposed for the fraud he was. And the side benefit would be the complete fall of Albus Dumbledore. Then, the Minister and Ministry would finally be safe!

"Thank you, Professor Umbridge."

The Headmaster arose. Mr. Potter, your request for sanctuary is granted. Professor McGonagall with take you and your friends there after dinner. For tonight, the seventh year prefects shall escort them back to their common rooms at midnight. Afterwards, they must abide by the regular curfew." He waved his wand and a table, a quarter of the size of the House Tables appeared. "This is Sanctuary Table. Here, you and your companions may eat, study, socialize, and enjoy fellowship. At this table you will not be bothered by others, except for school business."

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore."

Harry sat at the middle of Sanctuary, so he could be surrounded by and be close to those he loved. But no one else yet moved. "Please come and join me. All of us know who we are."

"I need my godbrother up here; Neville Longbottom. I need my godsister too, Susan Bones. Please sit here, on my left, both of you. Hermione, you are my best friend, now and evermore. Sit here on my right. Can't have a party without the Weasleys. Ginny, Ron, Gred, Forge. Sit here, across from me. Luna Lovegood, little sister, please sit next to Hermione. Finally, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass and Tracey Davis. Astoria, sit next to Ginny please. Daphne, will you sit next to Fred? Tracy, will you sit next to Luna?"

As they sat down, the Headmaster gazed at Harry, managing with difficulty to hide his astonishment. _I underestimated. Somehow, Harry has spoken to James and Lily. He couldn't have known about Mr. Longbottom and Miss Bones any other way. I must accelerate my plans. Harry and his group must be taught and trained. After his trial, I must begin._

When they were all seated, plates, cutlery, goblets (the non-fiery variety), pitchers and platters of food appeared on the table. Harry's stomach growled and he grinned. "I don't know about anyone else, but I'm ready to eat."

**A/N: ****Thanks go to alix33, who is my beta for this venture. Any further problems you might find ****are****, of course, on me.**

**Story recommendation: **_**Souls Abound, **_**by Robst ****(****id: 6035532****)**** . An interesting 'What if' on the aftermath of the events in **_**Chamber of Secrets**_**.**

**Once more, Thanks to all you who read my efforts. Visitors, hits, reviews, follows, favorites, C2s are my only payment. Believe me, they make me feel rich!**

**Words 1,****6****7****9****  
Posted ****12****/2****3****/14; ****0****3****/****31****/2015**


	4. In Sanctuary

**A/N: As always, it is an honor to create my own world in the reality of Harry Potter. What you recognize is JKR's, the rest is mine.**

**This is the fourth chapter of my story and third chapter of my revision. Beginning here the material is completely original. My thanks for your patience.**

The first ten or fifteen minutes after the meal was served, no one at Sanctuary Table had any thought beyond the food, Harry least of all. It had been a very taxing day, the last in a series of such and his chronically undernourished frame always demanded fuel. As his companions at the table were able to think beyond their abdomens, they began to look and start to assess the others seated at the table. Finally, Harry put down his fork and looked at them, gratitude and affection shining in his eyes.

"First, I want to thank you again for your belief in me and in my truthfulness. I have felt so cut off, and alone. Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Neville; that is taking nothing away from you and your support. I know you haven't had the easiest of times from the rest of the school. It's OK now, we are all together. Still might not be smooth sailing; all of you've seen how bumpy my time here has been." A chuckle from around the table showed they appreciated the understatement. "But we will all be able to lean on one another. I hope we'll all be friends, not just a bunch that wouldn't have anything to do with each other except for me."

"Harry, may we ask questions?"

"Daphne, of course you may. There are going to be some that I can't or won't answer until we get to Sanctuary after dinner. I know we won't be bothered at this table, but we aren't exactly in private here either."

As if to reinforce that point, Harry spied Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle sauntering towards their table. "Misters Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle!". Professor McGonagall's voice cracked like a whip. "Return to you own table immediately! Sanctuary Table will not be bothered by you! Only those with school business are allowed to talk to those students while they are at that table. What that means is staff and only staff are allowed to go there. You'll find things will be very unpleasant for you if you try again."

Harry started. "Wow, a first. It's only taken four years of his coming over to my table and baiting me before she noticed and said something. Guess it's because it's really **my** table. Anyway, Daphne, what was your question?"

"I was going to ask you why you called Luna your little sister?"

"Great question. When we were coming back on the Express, Luna was sitting in our compartment. She was the first student besides Hermione and the Weasleys to say she believed what I'd said. When we got off the train I freaked out when I saw the Thestrals, but she calmed me down, told me I could see them because I had witnessed another's death, that is, Cedric's. On the way to the Castle, she told me about her mother's death, the reason she could see them. I felt a bond with her, one person having lost parents to another. All this week, we've had talks and she's helped keep me on as even a keel as I've managed. So, I've kinda adopted her in my mind as my sister. Not that I'd know what having or being a sibling is like. I don't count my cousin Dudley as anything like that; more like someone I'd rather never see again. When I called all of you up, it just came out. Hope you didn't mind, Luna." Harry said as he turned towards the younger witch.

Luna smiled, rose from her seat and hugged Harry tightly. "I've never had a brother, Harry, but if I did, I would want one like you. I'm honored to be your little sister, if you'll be my big brother."

Harry smiled the biggest smile anyone could remember from him, as he rose in turn and returned Luna's hug. "Thank you, Luna, I'm proud to be your brother."

Harry turned to his left. "Neville, did you know my mum was your godmother and your mum was mine?"

Neville looked rather embarrassed, but looked Harry in the eye. "Yes I did. My Gram told me when I was growing up."

"Why didn't you ever say anything to me about it?" Harry was perplexed.

Neville gave his friend an ashamed look. "Well, you never said anything about it to me and I just thought you didn't want to acknowledge a connection with a substandard wizard like me."

Harry's face twisted with a look of pain, the likes of which none there had ever seen. It took him several minutes before he could speak and he could not hide the pain in his voice. "Neville, no one would think being your godbrother would be beneath them. Do you remember our first first year? Remember what I told you? Back then, you were worth twelve Malfoys. Now, you're worth 100 Malfoys! Neville, Susan, I swear upon my parents' graves I only learned about this this afternoon. I'll tell you, all of you, more when we're in private."

Neville, misty-eyed, looked at Harry and nodded. Then Susan Bones leaned over the table and snared his attention. "Harry, I don't know how it is that we are godsister and godbrother, and that can wait until later. But I need to apologize to you about our second year. After that dueling club mess, I am mortified to admit that I thought you were the 'Heir of Slytherin'. I didn't change my mind until Hermione was petrified. I knew you two were too close for you to do anything like that to her."

"I should have told you then, but now I just want to ask you for your forgiveness. Since then, I have always defended you against anyone running you down. Especially last year. I simply knew you didn't enter yourself. Cedric and I had many arguments inside Hufflepuff with those who thought you'd entered yourself."

Harry leaned back, reached his hand behind Neville and offered it to Susan, who gripped it gratefully. "Sue, I don't really know a lot about families, but I know that family members don't always see eye-to-eye. Isn't that right, Weasleys?" After getting an enthusiastic confirmation, he squeezed her hand gently. "Thank you for telling me, but it's already forgiven and forgotten."

Harry looked at the three witches from Slytherin. "Daphne, Tracy and Astoria. I'd love to learn how you three came to be in my corner, but I see that the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall are coming to take us to Sanctuary, so we'll wait."

A moment later, the Headmaster and the Depute stood one side to Harry, faintly smiling at him and his companions. "Harry, are you and your friends ready to see your new quarters."

'Yes Headmaster, I think we are." Noting the nods from the others, he continued. "I intend to give them all access. Any of them will be welcome to come in, at any non-curfew time of day."

The eleven rose with Harry and followed the two faculty members to the Gryffindor corridor on the seventh floor. They turned off two corridors short of the Common Room entrance. They stopped at the painting of a rampant lion. "Harry, you must now set a password for your quarters." Instructed Dumbledore.

Harry nodded, and said in a low but clear voice, "Emerald Retreat." With that the painting swung open.

Professor Dumbledore said, "With that, I wish you all a good night and we will see you in the morning."

Harry ushered the other eleven into the chambers. They took stock of the furnishings. There were cushioned chairs and loveseats, enough to seat sixteen around a large fireplace in which a good fire crackled. A window on the outer wall looked out upon the Quidditch pitch. Also on that wall was a small kitchenette. A look into the cold box showed it was filled with pumpkin juice and butterbeer. There was a table for four. Instructions told how to expand the table and how to transfigure the easy chairs into dining room chairs. On the far wall were two doors, one opening into a large comfortable bedroom for one; the other into a bath that was a smaller version of the prefects' baths. Harry and Hermione could attest to that, having used one to figure the clue in the golden egg the year. Also, Ron, Daphne and Susan were fifth year prefects for their houses and appreciated the luxury.

As the companions settled into the fireside seats, Harry found himself between Hermione and Susan. Once they all were comfortable, Harry decided to explain what happened to him today.

"Well, I don't suppose I have to describe my school day. Hermione, Ron and Neville saw it all, Daphne and Tracey share potions with me, and Susan shares 'How to lie down and surrender the Ministry way'." The looks of pain and support, along with a few grins and sniggers at his re-dubbing of DADA proved to him that he had chosen a true family.

"I imagine by the time you sat to dinner, you'd have heard all of it through the grapevine. Between my last class and when I came in, I sat out on my particular rock by Black Lake; Ron and Hermione know the one. I thought over my summer and the start of this year. I think that I made a realistic assessment, but maybe I just wallowed in self-pity. Maybe there wasn't any difference. Whatever. I concluded that I was on my own, really until I could sit my OWLs; I concluded I wouldn't find real help. Then, something happened. I need to ask that you hold your questions and comments until I'm done. I know that you'll think I'm daft beyond all help, but I'm telling the truth."

Harry looked around and saw only a determination on their faces and in their eyes. He smiled.

"I felt it more then I saw it, a silver, warm glow. Then I heard my parents' voices, reminding that those in Hogwarts how needed help would always find it. I knew knew the voices were my parents; in my third year, the Dementors brought up my worst memory, that of my parents fighting for my life and losing theirs to Voldemort. Last year, in the graveyard, Voldemort forced me to duel. He hit me with two of the Unforgivables. Then, when he tried the Killing Curse and I countered with Expelliarmus, our wands connected and I forced out all the spells that had been cast by that wand back to Halloween, 1981. I heard my parents again, telling me how proud they were of me, how much they loved me, and how to escape. You know I did just that. Those were the voices I heard today.

"I heard them, turned around and saw them. We embraced, no we didn't touch, but for the first time in my life I felt love, acceptance, comfort and knew that was what I was feeling. They told me that when they died that they were given the chance to pass onwards, or to stay with me and be the voices of my conscience and courage. They chose to stay. They said they've been with me through all the trials and pains of my life.

"They told me how proud they were that I was the person I am, despite the years of abuse by the Dursleys. They told me they don't know why Dumbledore sent me there when he knew the will said my guardians were to be my godfather, Sirius Black; next my godmother, Alice Longbottom, or to Amelia Bones. Neville, Susan, that is why I know to call you godbrother and godsister. Nev, they also told me that your parents' spirits are with them. Before the night is over, I will call mum and dad again and I hope you will see your parents."

Harry couldn't go on; he enveloped Neville in a hug, felt a ferocious hug from Hermione, then they felt an incoming presence he needed not to look at to know was Susan's.

For long moments the four embraced and cried. Finally, their tears ended and they slowly disentangled. Harry and Susan looked at each other, then they both kissed Neville's cheek. Neville and Susan kissed Harry's cheek and Neville and Harry reciprocated her busses. Then Hermione kissed Neville and Susan's cheeks, was kissed in return. She repeated her actions at King's Cross last June, but this time Harry gave as good as he got. Then Harry's countenance sobered and became haunted.

"There's something more. My parents told me why Voldemort seeks my death. I asked Professor Dumbledore at the end of my first year and he said he wouldn't tell, not until I was older. 'Older' hasn't come yet for him. But my parents thought it's time and told me."

**"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... **  
**born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... **  
**and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... **  
**and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... **  
**the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..." **

Harry spoke quickly, to forestall the words that were on the others' lips.

"Wait! Don't say anything yet. I need you to consider what I've said, all of it. No discussion, no group think of any type. Please, I need each of you to think, to look deeply into your hearts and souls. I need you to decide if you wish to travel with me on my path. Should you decide to step aside, you may do so without a hint of recrimination from me or anyone. What you've done for me up to now leaves me in your debt and you'll have nothing but my respect, gratitude and love, from now to the day I die. I need to lie down. Hermione, would you time fifteen minutes for me and bring me back?" At her nod, Harry rose and entered his bedroom.

Harry settled onto his bed. It was perfect, giving him the combination of support and comfort he needed. He tried to clear his mind; so much has been done today and he was tired to the bone. Almost instantaneously, Hermione woke him.

"That was a fast fifteen minutes."

"Harry, it was an hour. When I got up after fifteen minutes, I was waved back into my chair. It happened twice more. This last time, no one objected."

"Time to face the music, eh? Lead on then, Hermione, and thanks."

When they exited the bedroom, the others turn in their seats, to look him full in the face. Hermione lead him within three feet of the loveseat in which they'd sat and stopped him.

Turning him so they faced the other, she looked deeply into his eyes. "Harry James Potter, you have been my best friend since Halloween our first year. We have shared so much since. Tonight, you shared more of yourself than ever you have. I've never been prouder to be your friend. I will stand by you, with all that is in me until I die." She hugged him and kissed his cheek, which he returned. Releasing him, she sat.

"Thank you, Hermione." Harry choked out. He was glad to know he wouldn't be totally abandoned. Then Neville rose and gripped his shoulders.

"Harry, shoulda grown up with you, been your brother. We know now, and Longbottom stands with Potter for all time. Brother, I'm with you." The grips became a fraternal hug.

"Potter with Longbottom, brother."

Harry was enveloped by Susan. "My godbrother, the house of Bones is at your side, 'til the end and long after."

"Susan, godsister; Potter stands with you forever." Then he kissed her forehead.

After that, each came up and reaffirmed their companionship and belief in him. Luna told him, they'd need her help with the Nargles, Wrackspurts and Heliotropes. Tracey, Astoria and Daphne told her that they felt his ambitions, his goals and they would give him their cunning and planning. The twins told him their pranking skills were at his command and that their enemies would feel their full force. Ginny told him that she owed him her life and her wand would always protect him, even to her death. Harry wanted to protest, but Ginny brushed them off and gave him a hug in the best Weasley smothering tradition.

Finally only Ron was left. He shuffled back and forth, then approached Harry, head down. "Don't b'long here. Never been true friend. Too jealous, I am. Fame, money, your other friendships. No friend third year, mad you got Firebolt, that Hermione took it away. Mad at Hermione's cat and Scabbers. Never said 'sorry', not for any of it. Last year, same thing; envied you being champion, was a git to Hermione, never 'pented. Not worth being here. B'liviate me, let me go.

There was a long, stunned silence and Ron slowly shuffled towards the door. "Do you have Gryffindor courage, Ron?" Harry voice was an impersonal whip-crack, shocking them out their collective stupor.

"Yes, m-m-mate."

"Enough to fight Voldemort with me, with us?"

"Dunno."

"Can you try like Hell?"

"Y-yes."

Harry caught the collapsing, sobbing Ron and with Hermione's help sat him in the center of the largest loveseat. A glance and Ron was surrounded by his family. After a few moments, Ron quieted and locked eyes with the rest. They saw a look of resolve in his.

Harry nodded and peeked at his watch. 8:36. How could they have covered so much in such a short time. Before he could say anything more, there was a thunderous knock at the door.

With a _sotto voce,_ "Hide the Firewhiskey", that left them all giggling, Harry opened the door to see Madam Amelia Bones, Head of the DMLE. _Makes sense, she'd be the interrogator for the hearing. Bet she wants to know why Susan is here too._ "Madam Bones. Greetings. Please come in and be welcome in Sanctuary."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter. I think we need to check you for 'trouble magnets'. Everyone, please relax, no one here is in any trouble with the law, including, I think, you Mr. Potter."

"Thank you, Madam Bones. Please sit. We have pumpkin juice, butterbeer and I think I might manage a pot of tea too." Would anyone like a drink?"

"I think I can get the drinks, Harry," said Susan. "Daphne, Luna, could you lend a hand?" within a few minutes, the entire company had the drink of their choice. When all were settled, Harry spoke.

"Madam Bones, I know you've many questions. Hopefully be this time tomorrow, those questions will be answered. But the first answers now. Susan **is** my godsister. It is stated so in my parents' will. You were the only one listed by them as a guardian who didn't know. I know this because my parents' spirits came to me and told so, that and many other things. Right now, Susan and the other have taken my story and my information on faith. I want to call them, here and now."

Harry stood and moved where everyone could see him easily. He stilled himself for a moment summoning all his faith, hope and need for them. "Mum, Dad. Please come. I need you so much." As before, he felt the silver glow, the sense of love and comfort, joy even.

"**We told you, son, that we are always here for you and will be always."**

Amelia stood, shaking. "James, Lily, is it truly you?"

Lily's laugh rang throughout the room. **"Amelia, it is really us. You look as if you've been working too hard, but you always do. Thank you for handling that idiot case last summer."**

"**We did list you as one of Harry's guardians, but we did not have the time to tell you. Maybe that is for the good. It is odd that terrible things happened to Siri, Alice and Frank, who knew, but not to you, who didn't. We're not sure what that means, we'll consider it later".** James' voice wasn't angry, but thoughtful and melancholy. **"But later for that. Astoria, Daphne, Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Ron, Susan and Tracey; we are grateful that Harry has friends and Companions like you. Weasleys, please let Arthur and Molly know how thankful we are that he's an honorary Weasley."**

James and Lily walked to the kitchen and faced the rest. **Neville, it is time for a reunion, please come back here. Amelia, would you provide some privacy?**

As Amelia nodded, two more silver figures appeared, a tall man and women. Amelia's screens came up just as they hear Neville say "Mum?"

Harry's face was covered with joyful tears for his godbrother. Hermione handed him a handkerchief. He nodded appreciatively and sat. Looking a still stunned Amelia, he forged on. "Aunt Amelia? If I gave my memories under Veritaserum, would that be proof that they're accurate and untampered?"

Amelia's face became professional (mostly) immediately. "Yes, Harry, godson of mine. And in informal settings, please call me Aunt Amelia. Memories given that way are beyond any questioning of validity. I will cast silencing wards, so no one can ask you anything but me, that is for your protection. After all the needed memories are taken, you will be given the antidote and you'll be in your right mind before the wards are taken down." The hearing will be at 9:00 am. You and yours will be able to come to breakfast at 8:00."

"Thank you, auntie. By the way, is it against the law to kill a nonexistent person?" Amelia shook her head, mystified. Hermione and Daphne both gave sudden grins, then hugged Harry. "I want to give more memories than just the two. I hate the 'Boy-Who-Lived' and the expectations and assumptions people have for me. I'm loved one day, then hated and feared by sundown. After tomorrow, 'he'll' be gone, only Harry James Potter will live." Sitting down on the floor, Harry asked for and got quill and parchment, then spent a number of minutes scribing a longish list of memories, beginning with the third task and saving Dudley from the Dementors, then adding many more, from his earliest memory to today. When he finished, he gave the list to Amelia, who scanned it, and after several moments, nodded and grinned at him.

Harry sat back and drank deeply of his pumpkin juice. When the others asked about the list, he told them that he wasn't going to spoil the surprise, and received several smacks on his arm in return.

Just then, Neville stepped through the privacy. "Harry, my parents and yours want to speak to you. Madam Bones, they want the privacy up still."

Harry rose and looked at his best friend. "Will you come with me?"

"I'd be honored."

When they stepped through, they saw both the Longbottoms and the Potters. **"Harry, Alice and I want you to know how much your friendship with Neville has meant to him and us. He is blooming as a wizard and a man and it is mainly due to you and Miss Granger here. We both want to know you better, but that can wait. Thank you both again."**

After the Longbottoms vanished, Lily and James hugged both teens. **"Harry, James and I are so proud to see what you've done tonight. You are becoming the leader we know you can be, before our eyes. We're also glad you brought Hermione. Hermione, your friendship with Harry answered our prayers. Without you, Harry would be so different, if he were still even alive."**

Hermione couldn't find the words to reply, but a sniff and a blush told them how much she was affected by Lily's words.

Harry took Hermione's shoulders and turned her to face him. To her astonishment, he took her hands in his own. "Mum, Dad, Hermione, until today, I'd never felt love or joy and knew what they were. But I now know I've felt them all along, without knowing what I felt. Hermione, I felt them on our first Halloween and in Snape's potions trap in your hug.

"Then again in the hospital wing second year, talking to you and holding your paralyzed hand and then in your hug when you were unpetrified. In third year when we went back and saved ourselves and Sirius and rode on Buckbeack.

"I felt it throughout the TriWizard, seeing you at the Ball and in your kiss at the platform. This feeling became so strong this summer, when you refused the prefect's badge, when we studied and during the bad times.

"I know now I felt your love for me. I know that I feel love for you, that I'm in love with you. Hermione Jean Granger, do you feel as do? May I be your boyfriend?"

Hermione's eyes had widened to saucers as Harry spoke and then softened, then filled with a brilliant light, reflecting the light in Harry's. She dropped his hands, her arms encircling his neck. "Harry James Potter, my first, best friend. I have been in love with you since our first Halloween and I don't think I'll ever be out of love with you. Yes, you may be my boyfriend.

When their lips met, there was none of the proverbial fireworks. Each felt they had finally come home. When their lips parted, they looked at the Potters. James smiled and said, **"You have our blessings, children, in all things."**

As they stepped through the privacy, Amelia canceled it. Harry looked at them with biggest smile in his life. "I'm Hermione's boyfriend." By the look of joy and love on his face, his Companions and godmother knew he was never better.

Luna beamed at them. "I'm so happy for you both. Harry you've learned today that pain shared is reduced, joy shared is increased."

Harry hugged and kissed each of the company, including Amelia. "it's been a very tiring day and tomorrow will be the same. See you at breakfast."

**A/N: As usual, I'd be nothing without a good Beta and Alix33 is one of the best. Any beefs with the chapter are on my dime (and likely despite her best efforts).**

**Anyone recognize the nod to Spider Robinson's Callahan's Crosstime Saloon? **

**The next chapter will be the hearing and may well as long as the rest of these earlier chapters combined. You have been 'warned'! 8^)**

**My story recommendation is **_**A Different Kind of Fifth Year**_** by sheltie (id: 6632898**)**. A different take on how Harry and Hermione's fifth year could have gone.**

**I wish to tell you that at the end of my next update cycle, I will change my pen name to Petunias Mysophobia. So, the pen name will change one day after I put up chapter five of this story.**

**As always, your input is valued. In FFN, your hits, follows, favorites, reviews and C2s are the only way I get 'paid'. And it is better than gold, IMHO! **

**Posted: 0****3****/****31****/2015**  
**Words: 4,58****8**


	5. The Hearing

**A/N: As always, it is an honor to create my own world in the reality of Harry Potter. What you recognize is JKR's, the rest is mine.**

**This is the fifth chapter of my story and fourth chapter of my revision. This material is completely original. My thanks for your patience.**

Harry awoke the next morning at 6:00 am, not unusually early for him. As he went about his normal morning routine he appreciated Sanctuary's advantages. First, he'd had a peaceful night's sleep, without having to fight the symphony of snores the fifth year dorm provided. Second he didn't have to fight for a hot shower, something normal after four years. Idly, he wondered about his female Companions, and how they managed to cope. That thought lead to a blush when he thought of Hermione in the shower.

He controlled himself, finished dressing and found yet another perk as a steaming cup of his favorite tea awaited him on the common room table. He sipped the drink and thought the upcoming day's trials. He had no illusions, for all it might be called an 'inquiry', this was just as much a trial as the one in August.

He invited the others to join him before breakfast, he was certain the Gryffindors would come here and the others were likely too. If, by 8:00, some weren't there, they'd meet them in the Great Hall for a fortifying breakfast.

Just then, he heard a knock and he let in Hermione, Neville and Ginny, along with Madam Bones and Susan. After greetings, a good morning hug and kiss from Hermione and hugs for his godsiblings and new aunt, they sat, found their tea and smiled broadly at each other.

Amelia looked happy to see her hopefully soon-to-be-official godson. Her bearing also told Harry that she had business to discuss.

"Good morning, Auntie," Harry both mentally giggled at his greeting and exalted with the still new knowledge that in less than twenty-four hours he'd gone from alone and isolated to having a family, all the more real to him for it having brothers and sisters mainly of his own choice. "I'm sure there are arrangements to discuss."

"Good morning, Harry, and yes, we need to talk. If I don't misread this situation, there will be security issues involved with today's hearings. The Great Hall is being converted into a modified court room, like the one from last month's fiasco," and here her mouth twisted in disgust, "but furnished so the members may eat and all can have access to restrooms. You know best how controversial your memories will be; how much danger is there for us?"

Harry considered the question for several minutes during which Luna, Daphne, Astoria and Tracey entered, they assessed the tableau, and quietly claimed their tea. Harry found being sandwiched by his girlfriend and his godsister to be both slightly distracting and oddly comforting. When the remaining Weasleys came in, the change in Ron practically shouted out to the others. He didn't immediately yell out a greeting and a series of clueless, semi-belligerent and argumentative questions. He merely took in the scene and silently got tea to the stunned delight of those noticing.

Sighing, Harry answered Amelia. "There will be a lot of people who won't want my true story to be known. I think laws have been broken or bent. People have their own reasons to try to guide me, or control me, or even just get me out of the way. I feel there's a lot of secrets about me that I don't know, but I want to learn them. I'm going to kill off The-Boy-Who-Lived. But I'm worried; I know there will be DeathEaters there.Is there a way so that only you and the Aurors have wands? Is there a way to arrest people and have them held?"

At this question, the others offered their own opinions and ideas, all at once. After a couple minutes, Amelia raised her hand and the hubbub ended.

"That is a rather extreme request, but it's been done before. It was used a lot during the DeathEatertrials at the end of the First War. We can do this, but the hearing will have to be put back an hour, We'll have the headmaster instruct the elves to serve breakfast in the common rooms and in here too."

Harry then gestured to her. "We need a word in private." They entered the bedroom, shutting the door. After a few minutes they exited. After giving him a tight hug, she swiftly left the room.

George Weasley (somehow, Harry could always tell who was who) drily commented, "Well, just a normal day in the life, eh Harry?" The droll understatement put the rest into stitches for a moment.

"Yeah, trouble always seems to be my biggest groupie!" When Neville ask what a 'groupie' is, Hermione gave a quick definition of the term, plus a short rant that a competent Muggle Studies professor and mandatory attendance by magically reared students was needed; leading to a brief uproar of laughter, even joined by their 'professor'.

Just then, breakfast was laid on the long table and devoured. Conversation was general and two mixed groups formed. Harry and Hermione talked to the three Slytherins and learned more about their house in twenty minutes than they had in the last four years. They learned that the unified front was for outside show and that inside their quarters, there were practically as many agendas as there were Slytherins.

From the start, both Tracey and Daphne had been intrigued by and nonjudgmental towards both Harry and Hermione, though they felt that the Weasleys and maybe Neville were acquired tastes. They and Astoria had shown independence by being the only ones in their house not to wear the 'Potter Stinks' buttons. Astoria, having been brought up on the Hogwarts stories told her by the older girls, liked both Harry and Hermione, with more than a bit of hero-worship toward Hermione and a definite crush on Harry.

She shyly addressed the Gryffindor witch. "Hermione, please, I really want to know Harry better. You know, I asked him to take me to the Yule Ball last year." Harry started, remembering his shocked and rather unkind refusal from last year, and not without a bit of shame. So he smiled at the younger Greengrass apologetically. She continued, "I dream about him falling in love with me and becoming Mrs. Potter."

Hermione laughed, but not unkindly. "I'm sorry Astoria, but I'm not the sharing sort. Harry and I are each other's and I hope that won't ever end. If Harry doesn't mind though, I think I'd overlook a hug and kiss, just for your honesty."

Harry hugged Astoria tightly and kissed her lightly on the lips. "As far as I'm concerned, hugs are for the taking, for all of you, because you're my family. But Astoria, I'm going to be a one witch wizard, Hermione's, at least until she comes to her senses."

He couldn't go further since the witch in question just swatted his head. "I did come to my senses, last night; you don't get rid of the future Mrs. Potter that easily!"

Harry chuckled. "That's good enough for me." Forgetting Astoria, Harry pulled Hermione into a proper kiss. Whistles and cheers, to say nothing of the look in her eyes, told him he'd definitely done good.

At that moment, there was a knock at the door. It was an Auror. "Time to come down, but I need everybody's wand except Mr. Potter's."

After their wands were collected, they were led down to the Great Hall, where he had an eerie feeling of déja vu. He got the others seated at their table, murmuring to them, "This is it." Taking his place on the witness chair, he noticed the lack of fetters this time. In a few minutes, everyone had taken their places and the hearing began.

**-HC-**

Madam Bones began, saying "This hearing of the Wizengamot is to investigate the claims and challenges made by one Harry James Potter, regarding the events of 24 June, 1995, the events of 2 August, 1995 and other events in Mr. Potter's life he feels are germane to the way we have viewed and reacted to him. The evidence..."

Here, she was interrupted by Minister Fudge. "Madam Bones," he blustered, "I must insist that you recuse yourself from these proceedings. You have an obvious conflict of interest regarding Mr. Potter; after all your niece is one of his so-called Companions."

Amelia glared at the minister and rebutted his claims with relish. "To start with, Minister, I remind you that this is a hearing, not a trial. Even if it were, I would be the prosecutor, as I was earlier this year, not a judge. If my veracity is questioned, I can take a binding oath that I am treating this hearing and Mr. Potter just as I would any other hearing for anyone else. Need I have to make my oath?"

The minister blanched, he really was not a man built for confrontation. Having backed him down, Amelia continued. "Mr. Potter's testimony will be in the form of Pensieve memories, although he may be asked about his memories by this combined body. He will give his memories under Veritaserum, to ensure that those memories are complete and accurate.

"While that takes place, the rest of the hall will be silenced to ensure that no one can take advantage of Mr. Potter."

Before she could move on, Dumbledore voiced a concern. "Amelia, have you vetted these memories Mr. Potter proposes to show us? I fear that information might get out that would benefit Lord Voldemort."

Amelia expected he might bring up something like this, and was prepared. "First, Chief Warlock, I'll remind you that Wizengamot protocol requires the use of titles. That you were headmaster for most of us does not exclude you from the courtesy our efforts have earned for ourselves. I suggest that you mind this and address people such as I, Madam Bones, accordingly."

Dumbledore flinched as if he'd been slapped. A murmur arose from the Wizengamot members. The head of the DMLE had handled the most powerful figure in the British magical world like he was a first year at Hogwarts.

"As to the substance of your question, quite frankly, I don't know and, to a certain extent, I don't care."

When the murmur of astonishment died down in the Great Hall, she continued. "Last night, Mr. Potter asked if it was against the law to kill a nonexistent person. He told me he hated the 'Boy-Who-Lived' and the expectations and assumptions people have for him. He told me, 'I'm loved one day, then hated and feared by sundown. After tomorrow, 'he'll' be gone, only Harry James Potter will live.'"

As the audience once more stilled, she continued, "Mr. Potter and I spoke at some length last night and in the presence of those he trusts. He was adamant that he wants to be seen in our world as we would generally want our own children to be seen; as a young wizard, a member of his class at Hogwarts, treated and looked upon according to his achievements. As Harry James Potter, the son of James and Lily Potter; not by some made up sobriquet. To be free of the expectations and the myths, both good and ill. So long as the memories given further this goal, he should be heard out, without any 'vetting'".

Again, she was thwarted in her attempt to move on, this time by Lucius Malfoy. "Chief Warlock, members of this noble body. How can we be certain that Mr. Potter does not have the capacity subvert the use of Veritaserum ..."

Amelia would not allow him to continue. "Member Malfoy! This is simple obstruction and will not be allowed. It is well known that Veritaserum was tested for decades before it's use was allowed in testimony, beginning in 1754. It was only allowed after it had been established that that testimony, both verbal and by Pensieve was completely accurate. There have been no evidence since then to cast doubt on this protocol. Now then, are there any substantive concerns before I extract Mr. Potter's testimony?"

The way she phased the question ensured that no further impediments were offered. She then gave Harry three drops of the truth potion. As his eyes became glassy, she asked him a standard series of preliminary questions.

"What is your name?"

"Harry James Potter."

"Into what house were you sorted?"

"Gryffindor, but the Hat wished to place me into Slytherin." Had the audience not been silenced, one would have heard a fair furore at that. As it was, his Companions could see that a number of the faculty and the Wizengamot were startled and the expressions on the faces of Snape and Lucius Malfoy alone were worth the price of admission.

"If you could have had the time between 1 September, this year to today to happen according to your deepest wishes, how would it have gone?"

"I would have been sent off by my mum and dad from Platform 9 ¾, with my brother in third year and my sister in first year. There would have been another sibling or two, too young to go the school yet. I'd have settled my sister with some of her friends and found my own. I'd have enjoyed the Sorting and cheered when she was sorted into Gryffindor. I'd have spent my time making sure she found her way around the castle, enjoying my own classes and friends."

There was an unheard murmur of sympathy in the Great Hall at this wish to have had his parents alive and have siblings and a normal Hogwarts experience. Some members of the faculty looked both sad for him and a bit uneasy.

After that, she called the date 24 June, 1995 and Harry drew out a memory that was then placed into a Pensieve. Then the date of 2 August, 1996. Then the process was repeated another twelve times**,** fourteen memories in all. Amelia took his wand and gave him the antidote.

"What is your name?"

"Remus John Lupin" answered Harry, to the amusement of the onlookers.

Amelia chuckled and removed the silencing ward. "Mr. Potter, before we view your testimony, do have a statement to make to the Wizengamot?"

"Madam Director, I do. Chief Warlock, members of the Wizengamot, classmates. By now, I hope none of you are in any doubt that I detest what we do today. However, I've never shied from doing the right thing, regardless of its cost to me personally. If I must do this to be free to be a real person, so be it. These memories ought to speak for themselves, though I may have to say a word or two at places.

"Before the first memory, I ask that Mr. and Mrs. Diggory and Miss Chang huddle together, for their mutual comfort and support."

**-HC-**

When those three were settled, Amelia activated the runes that allowed the Pensieve to project.

"_Crucio!" _

The others gasped as Harry fought his way towards the sounds, then came horrified gasps and screams from Cho and the Diggorys.

"_Stupefy!" _

_C_heers from his classmates as Krum fell.

"_Are you all right?"_

_Diggory sounded shaken and in pain. "Yeah. Yeah … I don't believe it … he crept up behind me … I heard him. I turned around, and he had his wand on me ..."_

"_I can't believe this … I thought he was all right."_

"_So did I."_

_Harry questioned. "Did you hear Fleur scream earlier?"_

"_Yeah. You don't think Krum got her too?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Should we leave him here?" The Hufflepuff's voice was doubtful._

"_No. I reckon we should send up red sparks. Someone'll come and collect him … otherwise he'll probably be eaten by a skrewt."_

"_He'd deserve it." But Cedric sent up the sparks, then they separated._

The audience looked at Harry, when they could tear their eyes from the memory, in astonishment. Somehow, they could feel his emotions, his physical feelings; none who had used Pensieves in the past had ever experienced the like.

_Harry and Cedric's paths converge in the cup's clearing. The Acromantula attack, injuring Harry and the two's successful counterattack and their argument over who should claim the Cup._

"_Take it, then. Go on, take it. You're there ..."_

"_Both of us … On three, right?" And they saw them wrenched away._

_Harry's excruciating pain and hearing the most direful words which most had ever heard or would ever hear._

"_Kill the spare."_

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

The screams of anguish were a solid wall. Impossibly, the cries from Cho and the Diggorys were plainly detected. Then they were redoubled when Harry's memory showed them the lifeless, slightly surprised visage of the Hufflepuff.

All sound died away into a vacuum, as Harry was bound, slashed and witnessed the reincarnation of Lord Voldemort.

_The vile wizard summoned his DeathEaters and turned to Harry. He then began a monologue, directed at the boy: "You stand, Harry Potter, upon the remains of my late father. A Muggle and a fool …" _then a light, dead-sounding voice interrupted.

"Stop playback." It was Harry, sounding unlike any had heard him. "This is one of the most important points." His voice became resonant. "His own words put paid to the myth he is a Pureblood or Pureblood champion. He is a halfblood and only exploits their fears and hatreds to help himself to power. Madam Director, please resume."

Amelia, marveling at her godson's courage in regaining then maintaining the rigid formal mien this hearing required, resumed projection.

_The monologue ended, then the arrival of the DeathEaters. _

As he berated his lackeys, the Aurors stunned those named, shackling them and Portkeying them into Ministry holding cells. When all those who were named and present had been removed, a messenger Patronus was sent, alerting the rest of the DMLE the identities of those DeathEaters still at large. Even though most in the hall were pale, Amelia thought the Minister's face was too pale for the memories alone to have produced.

"_Master, we crave to know … we beg you to tell us … this miracle … how you manged to return to us …"_

"_Ah, what a story it is, Lucius," said Voldemort. "And it begins – and ends – with my young friend here ..."_

The congregated magicals heard Voldemort's account of his dealings with Harry, through to his rebirth_._

"_Crucio!" _

The hall shrieked as they experienced the effects of the Unforgivable.

"_Now untied him, Wormtail, and give him back his wand … You have been taught to duel, Harry Potter? … Bow to death, Harry ..."_

Gasps as Voldemort's brute magical force bent Harry. Then a renewed cry as Harry endured the Cruciatus again, then Voldemort's cruel question and Harry's defiance.

"_I asked you whether you want me to do that again," said Voldemort. "Answer me! Imperio!"_

"_I WON'T!"_

_The efforts of a tired, wounded boy/man to stay alive. The taunts of his foe, then followed by the lad's determined, face-to-face confrontation with the wicked mage._

"_Voldemort was ready. As Harry shouted, "Expelliarmus!" Voldemort cried "Avada Kedavra!"_

The hall again filled with the sonic wall of an ejaculation of disbelief as the spells collided and a golden band connected the wands. Gasps when the cage formed and sighs on hearing the Phoenix song.

There was a renewed, heartbreaking cry when Cedric's form emerged and made his request. Awed silence with Lilly and James' appearance and encouragement, then a whoop when he escaped.

_Harry cried out his message and the false Moody led him away. Another monologue declaimed to Potter. Then the door was destroyed and Moody was revealed as Barty Crouch Jr., DeathEater. The real Moody was found and gave his story under Veritaserum._

Silence as Harry was brought to Dumbledore's office, then an outcry at the appearance of Sirius Black, quieting when when he related his story to Dumbledore_. _

"_I will say it again ...You have shouldered a grown wizard's burden and have found yourself equal to it … " _

"Stop playback! Note what the Chief Warlock has just said and remember it. You'll hear more of this later. Madam Director, please resume."

_The argument caused by the news that Fudge had had the only witness Kissed. Fudge's denial and his open hostility towards Harry, then the memory ended._

**-HC-**

Metaphorical lights came back on and the onlookers focused on Harry once more. Even seated, he seemed to sway, just a bit. As he skimmed the faces of the others, he saw no expressions of anger, nor hatred, mainly shock, mixed with some of worry, even fear.

After drawing then letting loose a long breath, he addressed them. "This memory is of the incident of 2 August 1996. I am ashamed that I drew my wand on my cousin Dudley. It was in anger, there were no others around who did not know about magic. As it turned out drawing my wand might be the only reason he and I have our souls today. Madam Director, if you would."

Amelia turned to comply, wishing she could embrace and comfort her pale-faced godson. Still, she vowed to match his courage.

Susan, Neville and Astoria held Hermione from rushing to Harry. "Hermione," whispered Susan, "you must stay here for now."

Neville added "What you wish to do, we all want to do."

"There's going to be a time to comfort him, and soon I think." Astoria's whisper revealed her desire to comfort them both. Hermione relaxed in the three-way embrace.

_Harry walking with his cousin, who was baiting him, clearly trying to get a rise from him._

"_'Don't kill Cedric! Don't kill Cedric!' Who's Cedric – your boyfriend?" A taunting laugh._

The audience growled with anger at the larger boy, on Harry's behalf.

"… _**Don't you point that thing at me!"**_

_Dudley's gasped. _

The audience realized just what had caused his reaction.They heard the unmistakable sound of a Dementor, the fear and panic in Dudley's voice. And then the feeling of his terrified blow connecting with Harry's face.

"_DUDLEY, COME BACK! YOU'RE RUNNING RIGHT AT IT! … DUDLEY, KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT! WHATEVER YOU DO, KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!"_

_Harry's panic to find his wand, his two failures at a full Patronus, then the thought of his two best friends, allowing him to summon Prongs. Prongs putting paid to the Dementors. Finally, startlement at the appearance of Mrs. Figg and the knowledge that she knew of magic."_

The memory stopped. Harry asked shakily, "May we break for lunch?"

Amelia queried "Any objections?" Hearing none, she declared "This hearing is in recess for forty-five minutes."

**-HC- **

Harry staggered as he rose, then found himself in the arms of his girlfriend and led to the table. It took a few minutes of soothing for him to be able to eat. He ate an amount and at a speed that challenged Ron, albeit with far better manners and neatness.

When mealtime started to wind down, he kissed Hermione, then stood and went around the table, hugging and thanking each of his Companions. Refreshing himself, he walked to the witness chair, catching Amelia's attention.

"Madam Director, will you transfigure this chair into a loveseat? If it will be allowed, I'd like Hermione to be at my side for the remainder of my testimony. For the most part, my further memories include her and in any event, there is nothing she could say to effect my comments."

Instantaneously, Amelia concluded her godson's plea was reasonable. "Are there objections?" After a moment of silence, the chair was a comforting loveseat. Harry and his bushy-haired witch settled in, arms around the other.

"This first memory is out of sequence in the time line of my experiences. You will understand shortly. It takes place during the Gryffindor/Hufflepuff Quidditch match, my third year." Harry nodded to the DMLE head and the memory began.

_Harry flying, search for the Snitch in the heavy rain. Then he felt the unforgettable sensation of Dementors, many of them. He heard voices:_

"_**Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"**_

"_**Stand aside, you silly girl … stand aside, now ..." **_

This voice they already knew, though most wished they didn't.

"_**Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead – Not Harry! Please … have mercy ,,, have mercy ..." **Laughter was heard, laughter and screaming, and the memory ceased._

Once again the voice to which they listened was hollow. On the loveseat was a deathly pale wizard, smothered in his witch's hug.

"The only memory I have of either parent when they were alive. I do not want to imply that I am diminishing anyone else's loss. The next set of remembrances covers the nine and three-quarter years from 31 October 1981 to my discovery of my magical nature.

**-HC-**

_There sat a young Dudley Dursley, opening presents under a banner proclaiming; HAPPY FOURTH BIRTHDAY! Finishing with the presents (never thanking anyone for them), three year old Harry said._

"_Auntie Petunia, do I have a birthday?"_

_With a glare that could maim, she answered, "Your birthday is 31 July. But we only celebrate normal people's birthdays, not a Freak's. Now back to your cupboard!" He walked to and opened a small door on the stairs. There was a bare glimpse of a sparsely, poorly furnished space, before darkness._

There were scattered growls for the company, stilled by Harry's request, "Next please."

_Petunia lectured/threatened Harry. "Tomorrow is you first day in Primary and you won't embarrass us normal folk with your freakishness, boy. Your given name is Harry James Potter and you will respond to it. We know you are a freak and deserve no name boy, but they don't. Be good, or you'll be punished. Now go to bed!"_

Before anyone recovered from shock, the subject of the day asked for the next installment.

_Harry cowered from Petunia's blows. "You freak! How did you steal our Dudder's grades! You ungrateful, no good waste of our generosity! We give you a roof, clothes and food and you bring us up to disrepute?! Go to your cupboard! Maybe some days without food or water will teach you humility! They saw, felt him being picked up and thrown into his cell._

They gathering tumult was stilled by the small voice. "This is why I hide my ability. I still feel I'll get punished." He was cut off by a soft, fortifying, loving Granger hug. A moment, then "Next please, honored Director."

_An ugly woman, as fat as Vernon Dursley, holding forth, her voice a mix of venom and sympathy. "… now, as I was saying Vernon, Petunia, at the bottom we are all sadly animals and even the best bloodlines are subject to atavisms. I see it so often when I breed my dogs. And sometimes a bitch gets over the wall, with tragic results."_

_She looked about in complacent superiority, scowling as her eyes met the child's. "You mutt! Spying on your betters?! Learn your place. Ripper! Go! The large bulldog launched himself at the boy, who was scrambling to his feet. Too late, his teeth latched onto the lad's groin area._

The sound of shouts and abuse from the horrified bystanders swelled and died to a smattering of laughs, when it was clear the brute was doing little, if any physical damage; Dudley's huge cast-offs prevented the animal from getting past the cloth to flesh.

_The woman. calling the dog off and railing, "You mongrel! Get back to your kennel! If you've hurt Ripper-po's teeth, it'll go hard on ye!" And then, it ended._

The wizard, no longer The-Boy-Who-Lived for most, commented. "I was eight. The next year I was standing outside when she sicced him on me, I got up the tree and was safe. That was the only time that wearing Dudley's cast-offs helped me. The following was more usual. Madam Director?"

_He was running full out in the wood, dodging one way or another. He heard the shouts growing nearer, as if he were a fox and they the baying hounds. Then the floppy pants leg caught on a branch, he fell and they were on him. He endured blows and kicks and the vision faded._

"This is my eleventh birthday. I've abridged it, otherwise we'd be here for days. If you would, Madam Director?"

_A small voice, singing "Happy Birthday to me." The door breaking down then Hagrid's entrance. The short-lived kerfuffle with the Dursleys. Hagrid's use of magic. The trip to the mainland and Diagon Alley._

_Getting his robes and the introduction to Draco Malfoy. At Olivanders, the wand choosing him and Olivander's cryptic remarks. Finally, Hedwig._

"Harry spoke. First, that was the last memory involving my relatives."

A shout of "Good riddance!" and the resulting laughs brought a ghost of a smile to his face.

"Indeed. Next, my conversation with Draco occurred less than twelve hours from learning that I am a wizard. Draco Malfoy!" The entire Wizengamotturned to view the blond Slytherin. "We were wrong footed from the start. We might never have been friends, but maybe we wouldn't have been foes. I regret the circumstances.

"Hedwig, my owl, my friend, my familiar was also the very first birthday present I ever remember getting. Thank you Hagrid." The sobs of the gigantic professor filled the hall.

"Madam Director," spoke Professor McGonagall "Might we have a short pause before continuing?"

"We'll resume in ten minutes."

**-HC-**

After the short break and when all had resumed their seats, Harry stood. "The remaining memories, save the last all come from my first three years of Hogwarts. In order to not expend your valuable time needlessly, only those memories I consider vital to our purpose today are placed into the record. And of those, only the most germane portions will go into the record, for brevity's sake."

Harry yielded when a Wizengamot member rose. "Thank you, Mr. Potter. I am Dorian Hawkmoon. I admit to some concern at this admission on your part that we will not see unabridged recollections. I realize that Director Bones addressed this and I beg her pardon. I fear I'm in need of further reassurance."

Harry sketched a shallow bow. "Honored Member Hawkmoon, in your position I too might ask the same. I'm hardly an expert, but I will explain what I know and then Madman Bones might be able to set us both straight!"

The spectators chuckled and Potter continued. "She and I discussed the mechanics of giving memories in some detail this morning. As I understand it, the effect of Veritaserum is to prevent one from being able to put one's spin on the memories. While it will allow a redaction for the purposes of brevity, it won't allow editing that would alter the facts in the memory. Madam Director, have I captured the essentials?"

Amelia gave a bark of mirth. "Mr. Potter, you have indeed. As with any technical issue, there are certain subtleties which address uncommon situations. In your case, these situations do not apply. Member Hawkmoon, ease your mind; your concerns do you credit, but don't apply here. Do you have your answer?"

When Hawkmoon nodded, she fixed her regard on the Seeker of so many things and raised an eyebrow.

"There are too many things that happened during my first year. Going into all of them would take too long. My life was endangered eleven times, by my count. Three of those times were direct attacks by Lord Voldemort. I offer you now the three most important memories."

With his slight nod, she reactivated the Pensieve.

**-HC-**

_Th__e ill-fated Halloween Charms lesson, Ron's venomous comments and Hermione's teary departure. Then, the Feast and __Quirre__l__l's panicky warning._

"_Troll – in the Dungeons – thought you ought to know."_

_Now the evacuation of the hall, Harry remembering Hermione and their seeking her out. Accidentally locking her in with the Troll the rescue._

"_Come on, run, __**run**__!"_

_The monster turning on Ron, then Harry's d__i__straction. __Ron finally doing the levitation spell right and knocking it out. Finally, Hermione's lies to cover her new friends._

At the end of the scene, Harry mused. "Of everything I did that year, I am the most proud of that." His brown-eyed witch kissed him passionately, then he motioned Amelia to continue.

_Harry had an ah-ha moment and ran to Hagrid's hut, Ron and Hermione following. Hagrid spilling the beans about getting Norbert's egg and how to manage Fluffy. The trio rushing into the castle and speaking with Professor McGonagall._

"_Look, Professor – it's about the Philosopher's Stone – "_

"_How do you know - ?"_

"_Professor, I think – I **know** – that Sn – someone's going to try and steal the Stone. I've got to talk to Professor Dumbledore."_

"_Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow, I don't know how you found out about the Stone, but rest assured, no one can possibly steal it, it's too well protected." … "I suggest you all go back outside and enjoy the sunshine."_

_They negotiated the Devil's Snare and the winged keys. The action skipped to Ron's chess sacrifice and Harry's checkmate of the white king._

_He and Hermione passed the Troll and she sussed out the logic puzzle. Then her embrace of Harry._

"_Harry – you're a great wizard, you know."_

"_I'm not as good as you."_

"_Me! Books! And cleverness! There are more important things – friendship and bravery and – oh Harry – be **careful**!"_

Hermione whispered to him, "And love. I just couldn't get it out of my mouth and wished I had."

"Wished you had too, but I wouldn't have understood. I do now though." Their lips met then, slowly and passionately.

_Quirrell was confronted and Harry found the stone. Then, the last confrontation, none expected._

"_Harry Potter … See what I have become? Mere shadow and vapor … I have form only when I can share another's body … but there have always been those will to let me into their hearts and minds … Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks … you saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest … and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own. Now … why don't you me that Stone in your pocket?"_

… "_NEVER!" and then the short, painful fight, ending in blackness._

_Coming back to himself and talking to Dumbledore._

"_Sir, there are some other things I'd like to know, if you can tell me .. things I want to know the truth about…."_

"_The truth. Itis a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution. However, I shall answer your questions unless I have a very good reason not to, in which case I beg you to forgive me, I shall not, of course, lie." _

"_Well … Voldemort said he only killed my mother because she tried to stop him from killing me. But why would he want to kill me in the first place?"_

"_Alas, the first thing you ask me, I cannot tell you. Not today. Not now. You will know one day … put it from your mind for now, Harry. When you are older … I know you hate to have to hear this … when you are ready, you will know. Fade out._

Harry now addressed Dumbledore, his voice antarctic, slightly brittle. "And for you, Chief Warlock, that time has not yet come, has it? Even after you told me last June: _ '_You have shouldered a grown wizard's burden and have found yourself equal to it.'

"I assure you, I know now, 'the time' came last night and it was a full year late. I say to you now that if I had known, Cedric Diggory would be alive today!"

While the uproar rose, peaked and receded, his lioness enveloped him in a hug, murmuring endearments, calming him. As the hall stilled, he kissed her, a long needful kiss.

"Chief Warlock, this knowledge can never be removed. We will discuss this and other matters, not today, but soon.

"For my second year, I share two memories, one of which is rather long."

**-HC-**

"Enough by now has been written about the attacks on the students here three years ago that I don't feel as if I need go on sharing memories of the attacks, the disastrous dueling club, the accusations against me. I will say that Hermione's petrification is one of the very worst things that ever happened in my life. Without her, I felt I had lost a big part of me; didn't understand it at the time, but today I know what that means." A emotion-filled look into chocolate eyes. "I regret I didn't find a way to visit her more that the two times ..."

"Harry, Madam Pomfrey was right, I only remember seeing the Basilisk's eyes in the mirror, then reviving. I'm glad, I'd likely have been insane otherwise."

He gave her gentle kiss, then nodded to Amelia.

_Harry noticing and removing the slip of paper. His reading the book page about the Basilisk, and Hermione's marginalia._

Various of the spectators got lost in their thoughts as the memory continued. Several of the Hogwarts staff marveled at his ability to reason, put the pieces together and make plans. Snape mused. _The boy is hardly the dunderhead I've claimed he is. Perhaps I need to see Lily in him when I look at him, not James Potter. Is it too late to change?_

Dumbledore mused about the special magical and historical training needed by Harry and his Companions.

For her part, Amelia's pride in the boy she knew now she'd claim as her godson, regardless of the Potters' will, continued to grow.

Several of the Companions showed their support of Ron. He was startled to feel a small hand squeeze his and see it to be Astoria's. She gave him a grin and thumbs up.

_McGonagall's announcement chilling Harry. A clandestine observation of the instructors' meeting. Gasping that Ginny Weasley was in mortal danger. Shock, then rage at the parody of a Hogwarts professor that was Gilderoy Lockhart._

His witnesses became thoughtful about how all three Gryffindors worked so well together, even when one was missing. Their estimation of Ron changed for the better.

Everyone bristled at their meeting with Lockhart …

"_You mean you're **running away**? After all that stuff you did in your books – ". _

Lockhart's confession led to a number of silent vows that should he ever be discharged from St. Mungo's, he'd enjoy the comforts of Azkaban before ever walking free. Cheers for Harry's disarming of the git. Cheers for Harry asking the right questions. Wonderment for Ron's conclusions, awe for Harry's bravery, finally amusement at Lockhart volunteering to take the point.

They howled with fury at Lockhart's back-stabbing attack.

"_The adventure ends here, boys! I shall take a bit of this skin back up to the school, tell them I was too late to save the girl, and that you two __**tragically**__ lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body – say go__o__d-bye to your memories! __**Obliviate!"**_

Gasps and cheers at the back-firing wand and the cave in. Then murmuring at the trek to the serpent guarded wall, then silence when he stood in front of the guardians.

"_**Open**__." The wall slid aside and he walked through._

_Walking into the chamber, running to Ginny, then meeting Tom Riddle. A conversation which turned into yet another monologue to be endured. The revelation that it was now Harry whom diary Riddle was after and finally why._

"_Well, how is it that __**you**__ – a skinny boy with no extraordinary magical talent – managed to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did __**you**__ escape with nothing but a scar, while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?"_

"_Why do you care how I escaped? Voldemort was after your time. . . ."_

"_Voldemort, is my past, present, and future, Harry Potter. . . ."_

Harry's court had been silent at the sight of the mythical chamber. Ginny was shaking violently, but was safe in the comfort of her brothers' arms.

"Pause, please. Everyone remember the fourth year memory? I wasn't shocked then, I'd heard most of it two years before."

_The phoenix incursion and Riddle setting the Basilisk on Harry._

"_LEAVE THE BIRD! LEAVE THE BIRD! THE BOY IS BEHIND YOU! YOU CAN STILL SMELL HIM! KILL HIM!"_

_Harry has the sword in his hand. The brief dual, leaving the Basilisk dead and Harry bitten._

"_So ends the famous Harry Potter. Alone in the Chamber of Secrets, forsaken by his friends, defeated at last by the Dark Lord he so unwisely challenged. You'll be back with your dear Mudblood mother soon, Harry…."She bought you twelve years of borrowed time….but Lord Voldemort got you in the end, as you knew he must…."_

_Fawkes heals Harry and Harry instinctively stabs the diary with the Basilisk fang, ending Riddle. The return to the bathroom. Confrontation with Lucius Malfoy and freeing of Dobby. The feast and Hermione's joyous meeting with Harry. _

"That's all I'm going to share publicly share. Headmaster, we'll have to have a long discussion on my timetable."

He turned to Hermione and lovingly kissed her. "I think that greeting and hug was the best moment of my life, before last night."

She returned the kiss. "You're welcome."

**-HC-**

"Other than the earlier memory I've offered, there is only one more important memory from my third year." Harry paused, eyes sweeping the hall, trying to make contact with as many sets of eyes as he could. Suddenly, there was a stir, as an Auror received a messenger patronus, stunned Professor Snape, fettered him slapped a portkey on him and the potions master vanished. As the stir died, he went on. "Madam Director, if you would."

_Rushing after Ron and the grim, only to find Sirius Black and discover he is an Animagus. Trying to kill him with his bare hands. Remus intervening and the revelation that the professor is on the convict's side._

"_I trusted you, and all the time you've been his friend!"_

"_You're wrong. I haven't been Sirius's friend, but I am now – Let me explain. . . ." But Hermione interrupted, with another shock._

"_NO! Harry don't trust him, he's been helping Black get into the castle, he wants you dead too – **He's a werewolf!**"_

_Explanations, history of his father and mother he'd never known. Until Snape's arrival, his disarming and more talk, identifying Ron's pet as an Animagus and traitor._

"_Enough of this. There's one certain way to prove what really happened. Ron, **give me that rat. . . . **If he is really a rat, it won't hurt him."_

_The transfiguration and the traitor's feeble defense._

_'You don't understand! He would have killed me, Sirius!"_

"_THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED! DIED RATHER THAN BETRAY YOUR FRIENDS, AS WE WOULD HAVE DONE FOR YOU!"_

"_You should have realized, "said Lupin quietly, "If Voldemort didn't kill you, we would. Good-bye, Peter."_

"_NO! You can't kill him. You can't." Harry shrugging off unfounded thanks. "I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it because – I don't reckon my dad would've wanted them to become killers – just for you."_

"Harry shuddered, rose and looked at Cho and the Diggorys. "Maybe, I was wrong in hindsight, I just don't know. I couldn't stand for him to die then, like I can barely stand my memories of Cedric dying." Crying, he sank back into the loveseat and into Hermione.

**-HC-**

He gathered himself. "I've shown all that it important today about my Fourth year and the TriWizard Tournament. This one, last remembrance will explain to you how we got here today and how my Companions and I found each other." When the rustling ended, he nodded to the Director.

_So now he sat, wondering if this was worth it. He couldn't withdraw, as much as he wished to do so, he needed to sit his OWLs first. "I can't see how I'll make it through the year. Too many people are against me and my friends are too few and too powerless. I need help and there's none to be found."_

"_**Harry, **__**h**__**elp will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it."**_

_Harry stiffened, then sat stock-still. Harry could not move. He felt more than saw the silver glow, enveloping him and comforting him. Then, he started when he heard a second voice._

"_**Harry love, please turn around."**_

"_M—Mum. D—Dad. Is it really you?"_

_They nodded, smiling. Harry rushing to them, hugging them. His arms went through them, but it was truly a hug. He was surrounded by comfort, by love and acceptance, feelings he could now remember and put names to. It felt like the best hug of his life. Only the hug given him by Hermione at the end of their second year could match this._

"_Mum, Dad, h-how can this be?..."_

_Lily Marie Potter wiped a tear from her face, smiling at him, with joy, love, pride and sadness blended in her face._

"_**Harry, do you remember what Dumbledore said to you in Hagrid's hut in your second year?"**_

"_Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it... But does that mean Professor Dumbledore sent you? Or the Castle? Is it really you, or have I gone 'round the bend?_

"_**No son,**_ said James, looking proud that his son had found Lily's brains and had asked them the right questions. **_"We are not like the portraits in the castle, or ghosts like Nick. Both of those are memories of a dead person. Your mother and I are the spirits or souls, if you like, that were freed when Lord Voldemort killed us that night."_**

"_**Dear Harry, we were given a choice. Because we gave our lives, we could wait to leave for the 'Next Great Adventure' and be with you and support as best we could. So we have been with you ever since, every step of the way."**_ _Lily smiled, looking at Harry both pridefully and sorrowfully._ _**"I do not really know why Albus overrode our will and placed you with my sister and her family. I'm sure he did it with the best of intentions..."**_

"_**But we know to where that road leads. **Interjected James_. _**"Whether what he did kept you safe from Voldemort's followers, I don't know, but they never saved you from your 'guardians'. Our will explicitly said never to allow you to live with them. You have spent most of the last fourteen years in Hell and how you are not an abusive lunatic is a miracle."**_

"_**We were with you the whole time son. And we tried to guide you, but our voices were so weak there. We were the voices of your conscience and will. Maybe you heard us, or maybe you just were too good to give in. Nothing you have ever done, or will do will make us more proud of you than that you are the person you are."**_ _Lily's voice cracked at the end, and tears covered her face._

"_**Prongslet, you need to get a hold of our will, so you may become free of the Dursleys. You know Susan Bones, ask her to write her Aunt Amelia. She heads the DMLE and was our close friend. In our will we stated that **you** were to be raised by Sirius Black, your godfather. If not by him, then by your godmother, Alice Longbottom and her family..."**_

"_What!" Exclaimed Harry, shocked. "Neville never said anything about this?"_

"_**His gram might never have told him." **Lily's voice held regret and pain.** "You see, dear, it worked both ways. I was his godmother and you two would have grown up as best friends, even bothers in all but blood had we lived. But we didn't and Neville's parents were attacked by DeathEaters and driven to madness with curses. They are in the permanent spell damage ward at St. Mungo's, but their spirits are with us."**_

"Stop here!" Amelia did, out of reflex, started, scanned the hall and gasped. Neville Longbottom stood, staring at the Wizengamot, more exactly, his Grandmother. "Gran, last night I told my godbrother, 'Longbottom with Potter, forever.' Will you now confirm it to him and publicly?"

Augusta Longbottom stared at this stranger in her grandson's body. Stared, then knew him and what had happened. "Longbottom house and Potter House have been always close. This knowledge is not new. I rejoice that this old alliance is renewed in this generation. Let Wizarding Britain know the ties of friendship loyalty are still strong. Mr. Potter, Longbottom still stands with you." Bowing to Harry, she sat.

"_**Harry, we did have a third option, one that needed the will to be opened, as your third guardian does not know our wishes." **James looked at Harry, with guilt and sorrow warring in his face._ _**"Our third choice was Amelia Bones and you would have been Susan Bones' brother growing up.**_

"_**Son, there is much we need to say and too little time to get it all done. When you asked the Headmaster why Voldemort wanted to kill you, he should have told you then. **_

"_**One thing we do know is that you can't do it alone. Many will help, but the most important ones, your Companions, are the ones who believed what you've said about that night last June. There are at least five outside Hogwarts, maybe seven. There are eleven waiting for you in the Great Hall."**_

"_Eleven? That many? But who are they? Even knowing that there were some here, Harry hadn't thought it through carefully._

_Lily's laugh tinkled like a bell_. _**"You have our brains, Harry. Besides your godbrother and godsister, who else?"**_ "_**Got it on one, Prongslet! Well done. When you return, ask the Headmaster to speak to the students and staff. Remind him about Hogwarts help if you must. Have you sussed out what you need to say?"**_ _Harry thought a moment, brightened and nodded. Then, he embraced his parents once more and headed towards the Great Hall._

**-HC-**

Arising from the loveseat and taking his place in the center of the Great Hall, Harry spoke to them.

"So it ends. You have my story and know now that the other fella doesn't exist. As of this moment, I reject all your preconceptions, your prior expectations. I know that more may be asked of me to end the new war than will be asked of others; I demand though to know all the facts. I will decide, with the help of the adults, with the help of my Companions and others, what the facts mean and how I, we shall go forward. I no longer will be blindly reacting, I've had more of that than I can stand.

"In third year, everyone seemed to know who Sirius Black was and his rôle in my life. No one sat me down and told me. As of yesterday, I now know why Voldemort sought my life; if I knew that a year ago. I know my friend Cedric would be here now.

"I can't leave it all up to the adults, I never was supported by them in my life and it will be a long time to cure my distrust. We can be partners.

"I need to learn too, what it means to be Harry James Potter and what in this world it means to be a Potter. Might be that will take the rest of my life, but it starts now.

"We have a lot to do. This world needs sorting, there's a war to fight and win; remembering that afterwards, there is more reconstruction. There is an orphan to help; and oh by the way, there are classes to fit in somewhere." When the laughter died down, he continued.

"But I can't and won't do it alone, my Companions and I can't and won't. If you refuse, We'll find a Sanctuary, away from this world and you can burn for all that we'll care."

The silence reigned for a bit and Harry broke it. Madam Director, I've ended my testimony. I am open for questions." When, after several minutes of silence proved there were none, he continued. "May I be excused now? I need Sanctuary."

Amelia nodded. You may retire, Mr. Potter and this gathering thank you for your time." After his departure, She continued, "We shall now all eat, then the students are dismissed to their common rooms, whilst the adults consider what had been disclosed."

**FINITE INCANTAT****E****M**

**A/N: ****As usual, I'd be nothing without a good Beta and Alix33 is one of the best. Any beefs with the chapter are on my dime (and likely despite her best efforts). ****She's dpme a fabulous job and ****I'****ve**** repost****ed****.**

**I ****took most of the memories from my American edition of canon. ****Hopefully, my choices on what memories were selected and how they were presented succeed in differentiating my offering with other FF works which use Harry's memories. ****I decided to differentiate the contents of the memories from the audience's reactions by making the latter in plain type. ****In the main, they are separated into their own paragraphs. In a couple cases, including both in the same paragraph was unavoidable. ****Word****s**** highlighted by JKR are both italicized and ****in**** bold. **

**Despite my checking and Alix's editing, something might slip through. Let me know if you find any major ****errors****.**

**To forestall complaints about 'repetitiveness' about the objections to the memory testimony, three different protests are made. Dumbledore wants the evidence to be vetted by an outside party—himself(?). Malfoy wants the evidence to be quashed by raising spurious insinuations about Veritaserum. Hawkmoon's concern is the possibility that Harry could change the truthfulness of the evidence by deceitful editing. Amelia rebuts all of these.**

**Also, yes, I repeated most of Lily and James' meeting with Harry. I wanted to put in the part with Neville and Augusta, further, I wanted it clear that Harry is now different from meeting with them and knows the value of "Need to Know".**

**As you've surmised, my tale ends here. To be sure, there is a lot more that could be/might be/should be written. However, when I considered how to revise this, my first stab at FF, this was the point where my thinking ended. To go further will need more thought and planning.**

**So, I will leave this to you readers. I will place a poll on my profile at the New Years and will leave it up for six months and you can tell me what you think I should do. After those six months, you can still let me know in a review or PM.**

**Even if the story is continued, it won't be done for a while. I have a bunch of ideas bouncing around and won't start any more big stories until I'm down to only two, maybe three WIPs. So, we are talking long range here.**

**My story recommendation is **_**Hijacking the Kangaroo Court**_**by Sprinter 1988 (****id: 7120596****) With some help from Amelia Bones, Harry not only escapes the trial for underage magic in OotP, but beats the Ministry over the head with it! ****This story informed how this chapter was structured, and I happily acknowledge this debt.**

**As always, your input is valued. In FFN, ****your hits, follows, favorites, reviews and C2s are**** the only way I get 'paid'. ****And it is better than gold, IMHO!**

**Posted: ****1****1****/****0****3****/2015  
Words: ****9,****29****5**


End file.
